


Timid Little Teether

by cherie_morte



Series: college-knotting!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: Jared and Jensen babysit Jensen's niece; Jensen makes some big decisions.





	Timid Little Teether

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to [Sparks are Whirling Faster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11021175) originally posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/75970.html).

"You know, when I said I would babysit, I assumed I'd get to, like, hold the baby at some point." Jensen stares across the room, but Jared doesn't even react. It's like there's an invisible wall between them and the only things that get through it are the ones Jared wants to hear. "Please?"

Jared makes a delighted face as Jensen's niece ( _Jensen's_ niece, not Jared's) giggles, and he lifts her up over his head.

"She is _my_ brother's kid. I just want that on the record."

Jared continues to make airplane sounds as he swoops Leah down and pulls her to his chest. "You hear that big baby crying, Leah? He's not a good baby like you."

Leah just claps excitedly and yells "Airplane! Airplane!"

"But I put up with him, because he's pretty," Jared continues, lifting her up again. "Take this as a warning from your Uncle Jared, baby. Don't have bad taste in men like I did, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Jared," she says. "But I don't think Uncle Jensen's so bad. He made pink lemonade, and I had three whole glasses." 

Jared grins and sets her down on the floor. "Well, that explains how you got so big and strong. My airplane wings are all tired from making you fly."

"That's silly," she says. "You don't have wings. It was just a game."

Jared's eyebrows draw together and he looks down at his hands, flexing them as if he's only just realized they're there. "Well, I'll be! She's right. I have arms!"

There's a knock at the door, so Jensen rolls his eyes before leaving to answer it. Josh only stays long enough to thank them and give the barest description of his day before he's yawning and Jensen sends him off with a pat on the back and a kiss to Leah's forehead.

"We watchin' the game?" Jensen asks, scratching his stomach as he re-enters the living room.

Jared is slumping on the couch. He hardly picks his head up. "Too tired."

"That's what you get for baby hogging," Jensen tells him, poking him in the side as he tries to make room for himself on the couch.

"I love that kid," Jared says, moving his head from the couch arm to Jensen's lap.

"Mmm," Jensen replies, threading his fingers in Jared's hair. "She adores you, too. I mean, not as much as me—"

"Bullshit," Jared says through a yawn.

Jensen continues undeterred, "But probably at least a little more than Josh."

Jared snorts. "Yeah? You rank higher than dad now?"

"Dad enforces rules. Uncle Jensen buys birthday presents and makes pretty lemonade."

Jensen can hear the smile in Jared's words when he replies. "I guess that's all it takes to be father material these days, huh?"

They sit quietly for a few minutes longer, Jensen still carding through Jared's hair and Jared making quiet, content sounds until finally Jensen stops and tugs Jared back up into a sitting position. "I think you'd be a great dad."

Jared makes a weird face at Jensen, lifting one eyebrow just a bit. "Ohhhhkaaaay. Thanks? Random, but thanks."

"I think we'd both be pretty okay dads."

Jared frowns and looks away. "Jensen, you know—"

"I know you want that," he tells Jared. "And what I'm apparently failing to say here is that I kind of really want that, too."

Jared laughs awkwardly and Jensen takes his hands. "I'm not joking here, man."

"Good, 'cause it's not funny," Jared replies coolly. He takes a deep breath and lets it out and then gives Jensen a watery look. "You know how bad I've wanted that. Since the first time you knotted me—but I can't give it to you."

"I say you can."

"Dude, the odds of—"

"Okay, fuck the odds. Fuck them. Let's start there." Jensen takes a deep breath. "And if we can't then we'll adopt. But I'm saying, let's try."

Jared opens his mouth, closes it, and shakes his head as if in disbelief. "I'm not even done with school yet."

"You almost are. I've got a great job. I want a family. You want a family."

"I can't give you a family. You might as well find someone who can."

Jensen's jaw clenches. "I hate it when you talk like that."

"I hate it when you rub it in."

"I want my family to be with you, Jay. I want to marry you." Jared looks like he's about to say something, but instead he stops and blinks at Jensen stupidly. Jensen takes advantage of the silence, because god knows it never lasts long with Jared. "Marry me, you fucking idiot."

Jared takes another half a minute to think it over and then he gives Jensen that shy, unconvinced smile Jensen loves so much. "Since you asked so nicely."


End file.
